Agent Le Beau 2: Lost and Wondering Souls
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Agent Ace Le Beau is back! After the "Incident" in New York her life seems to be slowly unraveling, when S.H.I.E.L.D. comes tumbling down, literally how will our young agent cope?
1. Chapter 1

Fury was dead. Ace didn't know how to respond. After all her years being apart of SHIELD and answering directly to the man, who'd become a sort of surrogate father figure to her, she felt completely lost.

"Agent LeBeau." She looked up as Chairman Pierce entered her lab. "I received your resignation, and I was hoping I could convince you to reconsider."

"Honestly Chairman this was bound to happen anyway. I haven't felt truly fulfilled or utilized since the incident in New York."

"That's not true, it was your design that gave us the inspiration for Project Insight."

"No! It was SHIELD's perversion of my Helicarrier that gave you Project Insight. The Helicarrier was intended to be a mobile transport of SHIELD personnel and short-range vessels. Not a weapon to terrorize anyone SHIELD deems as a threat." She paused for a second then lowered her eyes. "Sir." Pierce was silent for a long time then sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll file your resignation in about an hour. Please take all the time you need to clear your stuff." And the man walked out of the lab. Ace chewed on the inside of her cheek. There was something that was not sitting right with her about how he worded that. Shaking her head she put the thought from her mind for the moment and went about gathering her things. Really there wasn't too much that actually was hers. Her prized prototype weapon, her personal multi-purpose wrist cuff, that had originally started out as a multi-level atmosphere scanner and still needed to be fixed after taking a bullet on the helicarrier. A couple photos of her family, and her few friends (Clint, Natasha and Steve) and one picture she just couldn't bring herself to part with. Bucky Barns. Steve had told her story after story about his best friend and Ace wished she could have met the man, just once.

After gathering her things Ace took the elevator down, mentally going over everything she needed to do in the next few days. When the doors opened to the lobby she repositioned the weight of the box, and stepped out and smiled weakly at her good friend.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh, Pierce wants to see me." He replied.

"Yeah? I just saw him myself."

"You?"

"He was trying to talk me out of resigning." Steve looked at her absolutely stunned.

"You're resigning. Are you feeling alright?"

"I just haven't felt fulfilled since New York, and with Fury . . ." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oh, Kiddo how are you handling it?"

"It still hasn't fully sunk in yet, you know. I still keep thinking I'm going to get a phone call from him with a new mission, or something he wants me to work on. Why was he at your place Steve? You two never saw eye-to-eye so why was he at your place?" Ace carefully watched his face, as he thought about what answer to give her.

"I wish I could tell you." He finally said, she sighed and nodded. He really did want to tell her but was holding back. Why she wasn't entirely sure but since it was him she'd let it go. "So what are you going to do now?"

"First I'm going to find a place to live, and then I'm going to get a job."

"You don't have a place?"

"Why would I? I was always here, or on a mission. I'll be ok." Ace gave him that smile that she seemed to reserve just for him, then walked to the garage.

On the way to Sam's house Steve looked at Natasha, and made a decision.

"I want to call Ace in on this." He announced.

"Ace? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's one of us." Natasha smirked, and pulled out her cell phone.

Ace jumped awake to her phone ringing and groaned pulling it out of her box on the passenger seat.

"Nat?" She asked groggily.

"Hey are you clear of any projects?" That woke Ace up. For Nat and Clint that greeting was code. Ace cautiously checked her rearview mirrors.

"Yes, but I'm meeting two friends at six." She replied, telling Natasha that she wasn't in the building but she was being followed.

"Any way you could cancel your plans? I was wanting to see your new prototype." Translation, Natasha wanted her in on something big.

"Of course. What time?"

"1:16 at Lincoln."

"Got it." The two women ended their conversation and Ace sat her seat up. Time to lose these chumps. She made straight for the mall, reaching in her box for one of her latest gizmos. It was a computer imaging mask that would change her face to look like whoever she wished. The only problem she had with it was that it wouldn't disguise her distinguishable eyes. Ace pulled up to the mall and wasted no time getting out. She stopped into a random clothing store and after appearing to browse for a few minutes grabbed the closest articles on hand and checked them out. After that was a pit stop at the bathroom. She changed her clothes, leaving her original ones in the shopping bag. Unscrewed the vent above her just to throw them off her trail-putting the shopping bag up there to so they wouldn't be immediately alerted to her change in clothes. Quickly she programed the mask to make her look like some plain looking young woman. After testing it a few times around the Triskellion she found that plainness works best in these situations because people stare at ugliness just as much as they stare at beauty. After slipping on the mask and teasing her hair some she stepped out of the bathroom and right past her tail. They glanced at her but she gave the appearance that she was preoccupied with texting someone on her phone.

Next she had to find a replacement ride, and found a navy blue crown vic to use. It took her a few minutes longer than she would have liked to hot-wire it, and could just hear Stark in her head asking if she'd like him to do it. With a sigh she managed to get it going and finally made her way to the national mall and the Lincoln Memorial. Driving in the direction of One o'clock from there, and did this for sixteen minutes until she came to a house. Taking the mask off she walked up to the front door and knocked. The man who answered it looked at her beyond confused.

"I've got the prototype." She informed, and if possible he looked even more confused.

"She's with us Sam." Ace smiled, as the guy let her in and looked at her two friends.

"Are things really that bad?" She asked looking between them and scanning the table they were sitting at, eyeing the breakfast that was sat out.

"Your welcome to have some." Sam told her and Ace practically dove head first into the plate of sausage and bacon.

"Easy now, there's plenty more where that came from." He commented.

"Don't mind her, that's just how she eats meat. We think it comes from her mom's side of the family." Natasha informed, and Ace playfully stuck her tongue out at the assassin. "And in answer to your question Ace, yes things are that bad. Steve decided to contact you because he knows your loyal to Fury and to the team." The mention of Fury made Ace lose her appetite. The two got her caught up on everything they found out.

"So the question is who at SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha asked.

"Pierce." Steve answered, not needing much time to think about it.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Ace pointed out.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star." Steve reminded.

"So was Jasper Sitwell." Natasha pointed out.

"So the real question is how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Ace asked.

"The answer is you don't." Sam said and threw a file on the table in front of Steve.

"What's this?" The captain asked.

"Call it a resume." Sam replied. Ace bounced around the table to look at the file with Steve and Natasha grinning at what she saw.

"Is this Bakhmala?" Natasha asked, looking at the photo. "The Khalid Khandil mission that was you?" Sam just gave her a flat stare. "You didn't say he was a Pararescue."

"Is this Riley?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Their host replied.

"I heard they couldn't bring the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?" Natasha asked.

"No." Ace said examining the file. "These." She handed the others the file. "I want one."

"I thought you said you were a pilot." Steve responded, looking at Sam.

"I never said pilot."

"I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason." Steve informed using his Captain America tone.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" The captain asked.

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." Sam answered. The three Avengers looked at each other then back at their host.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Captain answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace was sitting with Sam, in the car while they waited for Captain America and Black Widow to come out of the fort. They'd swung by the mall to grab her prototype and so to preoccupy herself she was fiddling with it.

"Why aren't you in there with them?" He asked curiously.

"Because I have a bad habit of getting distracted by almost anything mechanical. The whole reason they made the side trip to get this for me was so I won't mess with the car."

"I take it that's something you do a lot of?"

"Yeah, I'm actually not even allowed to fly unsupervised unless I have something to keep my hands and mind busy."

"So what are you doing with that anyway?" Sam asked watching her

"I'm trying to increase the reaction time from when I activate the switch. Unfortunately I can only access it through the grip though, which is proving to be a most welcome challenge."

"Why?"

"The blade is made out of adamantium, a metal that once cooled is almost indestructible, and even harder to find since it comes from a meteor." She flicked the switch on it and smiled seeing that it was slightly faster. Steve and Natasha came out carrying the EXO-7 Falcon and she ran up to them. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"Just no taking it apart." Steve said handing it to her. "And no breaking it to take it apart. We still need it."

"That was only once."

"Is she ok?" Sam asked watching as Ace opened up the wings and studied them carefully.

"Yeah, actually she's a genius." Steve replied looking over at her. "Good luck getting her to admit it though. She's probably just making mental notes and what she would change."

"Will, knowing her she's already got a design in mind for her very own." Natasha said.

"Yep, and then I could be the Avenging Angel." Ace called walking up to them closing the wings and climbing in the car.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" Natasha asked.

"Not as long as you'd think. I also came up with a plan on how to get Sitwell to talk."

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Well, I'd hate to admit it but if you tried to threaten him he's just going to see right through it, and now that we have the ability to fly, I'd say we use it to our advantage."

"What do you have in mind?" Natasha asked.

"Let's throw him off a roof." Ace replied, just as simply as if she was saying the sky was blue.

They managed to track Sitwell down to a restaurant with the Senator who tried to get Stark arrested for not classifying his suit as a weapon, she had no mind for political faces so she couldn't remember his name at all. Sam went and sat at a table at an outdoor dining area and she hid across the street with a laser sight. When the senator walked away Sam called Sitwell who's number Natasha managed to track down without breaking a sweat, and managed to relay the number so that it appeared to be coming from Alexander Pierce. She watched Sitwell carefully, listening to them on the comms. Natasha lifted from the fort and when Sitwell asked why he should cooperate she shown the laser sight on his tie.

"Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up." Sitwell walked over to Sam who led him to the car she was sitting in and they drove to meet Steve and Natasha, who took the nervous looking scientist inside a building.

"Come on, we're going around the back." Ace said tugging Sam around the back of the building.

"We?"

"Yep." She handed him the wings. "I'm going to tell you when to catch." Sam scowled but put the wings on and they stood at the bottom of the building waiting.

"So are you like them?" He asked, trying to make conversation while they waited.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a super hero."

"I'm not sure I'd go that far. I am . . .was a member of SHIELD, even part of the Avengers Initiative but I'm not sure I'd go as far as saying I'm a hero, maybe a sidekick. Catch." He looked up then took off into the air and caught Sitwell. "I've so got to get a pair of those." She remarked to herself then walked back around to the car and waited for the others to come back down with Sitwell. When they came down she smiled and climbed in the car scooting into the center of the back seat, Natasha shoving Sitwell in next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The five of them were all crammed inside Sam's car on their way to somewhere. Ace wasn't entirely sure what was going on at the moment and she didn't really care, what ever it was had all three of her companions tense.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks.: Sitwell commented, next to her.

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam snapped.

"Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here." Natasha informed. Ace should have figured HYDRA was behind that perversion of her helicarrier.

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly." Steve replied.

"What? Are you crazy?" Sitwell exclaimed. "That is a terrible, terrible idea." A thud sounded on the roof of the car, and Ace instantly placed a hand on the handle of her prototype, which she was currently wearing like a belt. The window next to Sitwell smashed in and a metallic arm reached in and pulled him out screaming, tossing him into oncoming traffic.

"Plan B, Steve." Ace announced. Natasha slipped into the front seat and onto Steve's lap as a gun fired down barely missing Ace who had leaned back giving the assassin room. Two more shots rained down and Steve threw the car into park. The breaks screeched and the hood rider went flying forward, using his metal arm to stop himself. They all watched him stand and knew without a shadow of a doubt that this had only just started. Black Widow pulled out a gun right as they got slammed into from behind, Ace crawled forward, feeling slightly disoriented, as the car was pushed forward, Sam trying desperately to keep control of it as they neared the man who crouched down to jump and landed back on top of the car, shattering the back windshield. Sam pressed his foot on the break but that did little good. The man with the metal arm reached through the front windshield and tore the steering wheel, right off the dash as easily as if he was grabbing a baseball.

"Shit!" Ace and Sam screamed. Natasha started shooting at the roof and the assailant jumped from their car to the one pushing them, Ace's mind was clearing up from the slam but was having trouble processing the situation as Sam's car slid along the road, bumping into other cars. They were slammed into from behind again and the car spun out of control.

"Steve the door." She yelled. He looked at her for a second then pulled out his shield and slammed it against the door.

"Hang on!" He yelled, holding Natasha against him with one arm, and reaching across to grab Sam with the other. Ace latched onto his left arm, mentally reminding herself that the best way to brace for a hard impact is to relax, even as her body tensed for the inevitable impact. The car flipped right as Steve busted the door open tugging them out of it and using the passenger door as a sort of impromptu sled to catch them, and protect them from serious road rash. She and Sam both ended up rolling off as the door slid down the highway, Sam's Chevy rolling itself apart. The hummer that had slammed into them came to a screeching halt and Ace grabbed her prototype, sliding it free and hitting the switch to return it to sword form, but nothing happened. She scrambled to her feet noticing the man with the metal arm was handed a grenade launcher, she ducked behind what remained of Sam's car, and quickly hit the switch again even as he fired it at Steve who shoved Natasha out of the way and held up his shield, only to be blasted off the freeway. Realizing her prototype was out for this fight she reached down and pulled the pistol out of the back of her pants. Something both Clint and Natasha had insisted on was that Ace should always have a back up weapon on her in case something like this were to happen. The men who Ace was concluding were HYDRA operatives started firing machine guns, and she noticed Sam and Nat doing a ducking run to find cover. She growled and started firing back, only for Natasha to join her, which seemed to only piss off the operatives who were quickly closing in on her at least. Metal Arm shot off another grenade and she dived over the median wall. Once on the other side she looked up thankful to see her friend had done the same, only for them to now have to dodge on coming traffic as well as bullets. They made it to the other side right as another grenade sent a car flying over the edge of the wall. Natasha used it as cover to jump over shooting a hook onto the bottom of the overpass for a safer landing, she managed to catch Ace mid-fall, slowing her down enough that she could roll when she landed. They ran to the other side of the overpass but right before they came flying out from under it Natasha grabbed her and stopped her pointing down to the shadows of the armed men, then "borrowed" Ace's gun before stepping out and shooting up at Metal Arm. When he ducked down Natasha looked at her.

"Hide and go kill." She said softly, then took off to stand by an electrical truck. Ace ran to over to where a bus was on its side, and took cover by it. She heard gunshots firing and pulled out her phone and quickly tried to think of what she could do. Ace heard the sound of glass breaking and ducked, peeking around the corner of the bus to see Metal Arm standing on a car, having jumped off the overpass. As he stepped down she took off running down town, pulling out her cell phone and pulling up a couple of programs on it, hesitating briefly when she heard gunshots coming from behind her.

"Forget it, LeBeau. You can help Nat without a weapon, but you can't fight off machine guns with only your big brain." She scolded, and kept running downtown. She found Natasha and told her what she had planned.

"Why can't you use the prototype?" Natasha asked.

"It's stuck as a whip right now, and there are too many civilians to be flinging Adamantium blades around willy-nilly." Ace informed. Natasha nodded then went to get in position. Ace finished setting up her cell phone and had just set it down behind a car when she spotted him heading toward them. She quickly found cover, not willing to leave her friend to face this man alone. Even if she had to attack him with nothing more than her teeth and her bare hands Ace was going to help. Something caused an explosion right where her phone had been simulating Natasha requesting an emergency response. A car away. "Shit." Ace hissed, peeking over the hood of the car to see Natasha come from out of no where and attack Metal Arm. She watched as Nat wrapped herself around him, pulling wire out to strangle him, but he got his hand up to block it from his throat. He stumbled back a few steps, freed his hand then tossed Natasha over his shoulder and into a car. He bent down and picked up a gun, and Ace, pulled out one of her mini electro disk and threw it at him, hitting him on his metal arm. The shock instantly went off making his arm limp and him to misfire. Natasha looked back at her surprised.

"I only had the one." She informed, rushing up to her.

"Well I think you made him mad." Natasha replied, as they took off running again. "Get out of the way!" They yelled coming across a bunch of civilians. "Stay out of the way!" A gunshot rang out and Natasha went down.

"Nat!" Ace called. Natasha leaned against a car clutching her wound.

"Ace, get out of here." She ordered.

"Fuck that, I'm not leaving you."

"Ace, he'll kill you."

"Maybe." Ace replied, as they looked in the direction they had come, for him. A denting noise had them jerking around to see him standing on the hood of a car behind them, a rifle locked on to them. Ace placed a hand on her prototype, biting her lip. There were still a lot a civilians around. Did she dare risk hurting someone who could be hiding, just to take out this one man before he got them. Thankfully she was saved from that decision, by Steve showing up. Metal Arm lowered his gun and swung his "good" arm hitting the shield straight on. He pulled it out of the way and kicked Steve back, then fired at him. Ace wanted to watch to make sure Steve was ok, but turned her attention to Natasha.

"Too bad my vast stores of knowledge don't go into medicine." She joked, looking at the gun shot.

"What's going on?" Nat asked. Ace poked her head up.

"It doesn't look good." She confessed. From where she was sitting Metal Arm and Captain seemed to be just about equal, but that freaking arm was definitely working against them. She looked down to see Natasha going to retrieve the gun he'd dropped. Ace looked back up to see his mask get knocked off and could only stare. She knew that face. Knew it better than her own. The man fighting them was Bucky. Ace drank in the site of him, he said something to Steve before pointing a gun at him. Sam flew in and kicked Bucky out of the way. He scrambled up and pointed the gun at Steve again. A shot rang out and it took Ace a moment to realize that Natasha had shot the grenade launcher at Bucky. Sirens wailed toward them and Ace shuffled forward toward Steve. Bucky was gone, disappeared in the explosion. They were quickly surrounded by SHIELD agents all shouting for them to get on their knees. Ace looked up at the man handcuffing her, she knew him, he'd asked her to dinner a couple times. "You disgust me." She grumbled, and he looked down at her. "How dare you put on that uniform while you work for HYDRA." He hit her across the face with the butt of his gun, which instantly started to swell, then put the cuffs on her too tight.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was him." Steve said, as they rode in the back of a van to who knew where. "He looked right at me like he didn't even know me."

"How is that even possible? It was, like, 70 years ago." Sam asked.

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and . . ."

"None of that's your fault, Steve." Natasha said, and Ace nodded.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." Steve added. Ace looked down, one eye was swollen shut, the cut next to it dripping onto her shirt, and her fingers were blue from how tight the cuffs were, but to her none of that really mattered, what mattered was that Bucky was alive. For some reason that made her heart pound like crazy in her chest. Which probably wasn't helping her lack of circulation in her hands.

"We need to get a doctor here." Sam said, Ace looked up to see that Natasha was still bleeding pretty badly from her gunshot wound. "We don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck." The guard held out one of the stun batons threateningly, then to everyone's amazement attacked the other guard riding with them, first hitting him with the baton then kicking him in the face. He collapsed to the floor and the guard pulled off their helmet and Ace could only grin seeing Agent Maria Hill.

"That thing was squeezing my brain." She commented looking at the helmet. "Who's this guy?" She asked looking between the three she already knew.

"We can trust him." Ace replied.

"You sure?" Hill asked, Steve and Natasha nodding.

They pulled a Houdini on HYDRA and Ace loved every minute of it. They arrived at a dam and Hill led them inside where someone came rushing toward them.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint." Hill called.

"Maybe two." Sam offered.

"Let me take her." The man running toward them suggested.

"She'll want to see him first." Hill replied and Ace looked at the agent confused. Hill pulled back a plastic curtain and laying in a hospital bed was Nick Fury.

"About damn time." He commented looking up at them. The Doctor was treating Natasha's gunshot wound and Hill was stitching up Ace's eye while Fury explained to them what was going on. "Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung." The doctor added.

"Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Natasha pointed out.

"Tetrodotoxin B." Fury informed. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute."

"Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but it would seem we found a use for it." Ace informed.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve demanded.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful." Hill explained, finishing up with the stitches.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." Ace lowered her eyes, sadly. After all these years did he still not trust her?

Ace was standing outside the dam trying to analyze her reaction to seeing Bucky. It didn't make any sense to her. She'd never had such a strong physiological reaction to anyone ever before.

"Hey, Fury wants to talk to us about something." Steve called, coming out to join her. "You ok?"

"Just confused." Ace confessed.

"Uh-oh. Ace Le Beau is rarely confused." Steve teased. "What's up?"

"When I saw that the . . .Winter Soldier," She still wasn't used to thinking of him that way. "Was Bucky, I don't know, how to describe it. It was like I was struck by Thor's Hammer. Scary, exhilarating, potentially deadly, yet heart pounding at the same time. Literally heart pounding, and I think I felt relief too, but none of it makes sense." Steve took all this in then gave her a sad smile.

"Remember after New York, you came to the gym to ask me how to start over?"

"Yeah?" Ace didn't get the relevance of that conversation.

"When you came in you looked at a picture of Bucky, just as you have ever since you first saw it, and still do. I had teased you that if you weren't careful I would think you'd fallen in love with a memory." Ace shot him a look. "Well, Ace I think you fell in love with a memory."

"But that's impossible, love doesn't work like that." Steve shot her a look.

"No offense, Ace but what do you know about love?" That one question made her freeze. What did she know about love? Her examples of love were limited, to her family and friends, and while her parents might not have been the best examples she truly felt that her sister's love for Kurt was. To watch the way those two looked at each other it made you want to believe in anything.

Even if it was love that she was feeling for Bucky there was nothing she could do about it, he was an enemy of SHIELD.

"Let's get inside, Fury's waiting." She reminded.

They gathered around a table inside and for a long moment Fury just stared at a photo of Pierce, as though trying to sort through his own feelings.

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." Natasha pointed out.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Fury replied then opened a case that was sitting next to him, revealing what looked like computer chips.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized." Hill explained.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Fury informed.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because even if one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left-"

"We're not salvaging anything." Rogers cut in. "We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this." Fury protested.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Fury pointed out.

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve asked, and Fury couldn't meet his eyes. Obviously too many.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too?" Steve asked, and Ace knew Fury well enough to already know the answer to that. "S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes."

"He's right." Hill put in, Fury looked at her surprised, then over to Natasha, who just leaned back, he looked at Ace who lowered her eyes, nodding then up at Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower." Fury looked down, realizing he'd lost this fight.

"Well . . ." He said, then sighed. "It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.


End file.
